


Just Kiss

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [16]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: The group had an agreement to let Mal and Daenarya keep their secret relationship until they were ready, but it wasn’t as easy as they thought.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 2





	Just Kiss

(Links in fic take you to Tumblr, not the AO3, for the same stories... I was too lazy to change them. Sorry!)

Daenarya’s eyes narrowed and darkened as Mal droned on about one of his Contessa conquests. She wasn’t quite sure who he was talking to as, no one, in particular, seemed to be listening, but that didn’t deter him. 

Her jaw tightened with each additional detail he told. It wasn’t like she hadn’t listened to the Contessa stories before—they had always been among his favorite to tell—but lately, she found herself having less and less patience for them. She tried to busy herself with work around the camp, but his words dug deeper than she had expected. She wondered if she would just be a story one day. She shook her head, brushing the thought away. She was not a Contessa; the conquest of a small-town girl wouldn’t make much of a story to tell. She knew believing in true love was nothing more than a children’s fantasy. And yet, part of her hoped that maybe there could be a happily ever after for them. He wasn’t her first, but he was different. Being with him felt natural like they could travel the worlds together and never run out of new experiences to share. 

“New rule. No more Contessa stories… ever!” Daenarya hissed, drawing the attention of the camp. 

“I didn’t realize I needed your permission, Kit,” Mal laughed off her words for a moment before turning his attention to her heated gaze. 

“No more,” Daenarya repeated, giving him a stern but knowing look. 

“Why?” He stepped closer to her, amused by her jealousy. His calloused finger grazed the underside of her chin, tipping her face up to meet his.

She could feel the warmth of his breath; her skin prickled in response. She bit her lip, trying to keep her steely gaze despite how quickly her body relaxed at the smallest touch. “Why do you think?”

“I asked first,” he countered, inching nearer her, closing what little gap had remained. The pair waited in silence; their gazes transfixed on each other, neither willing to budge.

“Just kiss!” Nia practically screamed. Her face flushed as all eyes turned to her. 

“What?” Daenarya scoffed; her pulse quickened at the statement. She pushed Mal away with more force than she had intended, almost knocking him over. 

“Oh, I just thought you two were—” Nia began nervously, her voice quieting once she realized what she had said. [The group had an agreement](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/620934824834777089/when-theyre-ready) to let the two of them figure things out, but watching them now, was almost too much.“—Nevermind.”

“We’re not!“ Daenarya shook her head fervently. 

“Definitely, not,” Mal insisted, refusing to look in her direction. 

Their attempts to dissuade the group left skeptical looks of amusement on the faces of their traveling companions. 

“Why would you even suggest such a thing?” She asked curiously, holding on to her protest. 

“The hearts on his [wanted posters](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/618884714619666432/wanted) that you’ve been collecting and doodling on when you’re bored,” Nia answered, sheepishly. 

Daenarya blushed, realizing that did seem a little obvious in retrospect. “It was just a joke.”

“You two are always pairing up to do things,” Tyril stated matter-of-factly.

“Safety in numbers,” Mal offered with a half-hearted shrug.

“I thought _you_ worked alone,” Tyril countered, with a raise of his brow. He drew his arms across his chest as his lips curled into a satisfied smirk. 

“Shall we continue to ignore the fact that you two sleep together every night?” Threep posed, barely looking up as he preened his fur. 

A look of shock grew across their faces. 

"What? We don't—” They quickly protested. Their faces warmed under the growing interrogation.

“I’ve seen you,” Threep countered. His gaze narrowed at the Rogue, enjoying his discomfort.

“It was for [warmth](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/614602498917941248/for-warmth),” Daenarya interjected, nodding in agreement with her own statement. “[I was cold](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/629568612171137025/last-embers).”

“What about the rest of us, Daenarya? What if we were cold, too?” Imtura snickered, shaking her head at their feeble attempts to defend what everyone already knew. The orc moved closer to Daenarya. “You can always sleep with me. I’ll keep you warmer than that tiny landrat.”

“Now wait a minute!” Mal took a step forward, moving protectively between Daenarya and Imtura.

Imtura towered over the Rogue, who attempted to puff out his chest. Her brow quirked questioningly at him. “Yes?”

Despite Mal’s attempt to look tough, he was dwarfed by Imtura’s impressive form.

Daenaraya sighed, shaking her head in defeat. “This is ridiculous.” 

“I must agree,” Threep insisted gleefully. “Your tiny boyfriend is no match for our Orc Princess.

Ignoring the Nesper’s remarks, she wrapped her hands around the collar of Mal’s tunic and pulled him down to her lips. 

The gesture caught him by surprise, but he was quick to forget his surroundings. Her soft, warm lips begged him deeper. The distant memory of the Contessas was gone, replaced only with her. 

Just as Mal was losing himself in the kiss, Daenarya pushed him away, ending their embrace abruptly. “Everyone happy? We’re together.”

The group shrugged; it wasn’t exactly new information. It only took a moment for their attention to shift back to what they had been doing earlier, leaving Mal and Daenarya to themselves. 

“No more Contessa stories?” Her eyes and tone were softer now. “Please.”

Mal pulled her closer, wrapping her safely in his arms. “No more Contessa stories,” he agreed. He brushed a kiss on the top of her head. “You know, you’re different than the rest, right? You’re more important to me, Daeny.”

She snuggled a little closer, breathing in the earthy scent on his skin. “Why do I feel you’ve said that before.”

He shifted her back, his hands cradling her face. A slight smile played on his face, none of the others had realized that. She was the first to match him in every way. “But, this is the first time I’ve meant it.”


End file.
